Special Gift
by aicchan
Summary: Saat cinta mewarnai kehidupan. Cinta yang manis--cinta yang penuh pengertian... Special Valentine Fic. MultiPair, GaaNaru, NejiSasu, KakaIru, dll dsb dst XD. RR Pliiiiiz!


**oOo ****Special Gift**** oOo**

**Disclaimer**: Punyanya kang Kishimoto Masashi. Someday I wish this will be mine *pray mode on*

Pair: Banyaaak. Tinggal pilih. **KakaIru**? Ada. **NejiSasu**? Ga ketinggalan. **GaaNaru**? Ada juga disini. **ItaDei**? Hmm.. apalagi. Tapi—ga cuma itu, **LeeSaku**, **ShikaTema, KibaHina** en **SaiIno** juga ada^^

Rated: T for Sweet :D

A/N : setting fic ini AU dan saia bener-bener rombak total umur semua chara disini. Biar ga bingung, saia kasih tahu aja ya. **Naruto, Ino,** **Hinata** 22 th, **Sakura**, **Sai**, 23 th; **Kakashi** 33; **Iruka** 30; **Gaara**, **Lee**, **Neji**, **Shikamaru** 24, **Itachi**, **Deidara** 29 th; **Sasuke** 19 th,**Temari** 26 th, **Kiba** 25 th. Juga—mungkin agak sedikit OOC XD.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Ai shi xin zhong wei yi bu bian mei li de shen hua_

(Love is the only myth that exist in the hearts that never change)

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**-Tokyo, 11 Februari, 17.30, Shibuya-**_

"Duingiiiiiin!!!" Naruto merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan melindungi tubuh dari hawa musim dingin yang semakin menusuk. Di sebelah pemuda pirang itu berjalanlah seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang berparas manis.

"Kau ini berisik. Bikin makin dingin aja!!" seru gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Abisnyaaa—bener-bener dingin!!" Naruto memasukkan tangannya dalam saku mantelnya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari stasiun Shibuya yang begitu padat. Naruto sibuk menghangatkan diri sementara Sakura sibuk melihat catatan yang dia bawa. Gadis itu berdiri lumayan lama sebelum akhirnya melangkah.

Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ke salah satu pertokoan yang ternama di kawasan anak muda itu. Dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah toko yang amat _cewek_ sekali. Dengan cueknya Sakura masuk dalam toko itu tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang freeze seketika di depan pintu masuk.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa dikira maniak atau bahkan seorang **otomen** kalau berani masuk dalam toko yang berhias serba pink dan penuh dengan dekorasi spesial valentine. Tidak jarang gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam toko itu memandangnya dan tertawa begitu melihat mukanya yang merah padam.

Enggan jadi pusat perhatian, Naruto membalik badannya dan memilih menunggu di pagar besi pembatas trotoar yang ada di depan toko itu. Salju turun dengan begitu perlahan, seolah waktu ikut berjalan dengan lambat.

Naruto menegadahkan kepalanya memandang langit luas yang terbentang di atas sana, "aaah—ingin ketemu…" gumamnya. Lalu dia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Sosok sahabat karibnya yang sudah dia kenal sejak usia 5 tahun.

"NARUTO!!!"

Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh dari pagar besi tempatnya duduk saat itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan pintu toko itu sambil berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Sakura Chan!!! Apaan sih?! Bikin kaget tauuuu!!!"

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan menarik syal pemuda itu, "kau kan sudah janji mau menemani aku!!"

"Aku kan sudah menemanimu sampai toko!!" Naruto berontak.

"Maksudku—menemani aku memilih coklat yang enak!!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah saja mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam toko itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung yang pastinya 99,9 persen adalah para gadis. Lalu dia mengikuti sahabatnya itu ke konter yang menjual berbagai macam merek coklat. Baik buatan dalam negri maupun buatan luar negri.

"Nah!" Sakura menyuruh Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya, "sebaiknya mana yang harus aku beli?!"

Naruto memandangi semua jenis coklat itu. Sebagai anak dari pasangan pemilik salah satu toko kue ternama di Tokyo, sudah sepantasnya dia tahu mana kualitas coklat yang terbaik, "memang kau butuh berapa banyak?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak dan menghitung dengan jarinya sebelum menjawab Naruto, "4 buah. 2 untuk **Honmei** dan 2 untuk Special **Giri**."

Naruto bingung, "kok? Yang namanya Honmei itu 'kan cuma 1, Sakura Chan?! Terus—sejak kapan ada Spesial Giri?"

Sakura tersenyum, "sudahlaaah—ayo pilihkan!!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya memilihkan 4 batang coklat yang sesuai dengan keinginan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Kemudian Sakura pun segera membawanya ke kasir. Naruto menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari toko itu. Selain risih karena pandangan para gadis di sana. Dia pun menara jengah dengan suara cekikikan yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Malah barusan ada yang mengajaknya kenalan.

Menghela nafas, Naruto kembali ke pagar besi tadi dan duduk lagi.

Ya—bukan salah dia juga sih punya wajah yang lumayan tampan untuk menjadi incaran empuk para gadis. Paduan kulit wajah yang putih, mata biru sejernih langit musim semi, dan rambut pirang yang lembut; sukses menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu cowok idola di kampusnya dulu.

"Hai tampan, sendirian saja?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menoleh pada yang menyapanya, "kau sudah gandeng cowok begitu, jangan godain orang donk, Ino!!" katanya sewot saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi. Yamanaka Ino, sepupu jauhnya. Disebelah Ino, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Berambut hitam dan kulitnya lebih putih dari Ino, dia Sai. Pacar Ino sejak SMU.

"Kau ini—wajahmu galak sekali. Mana ada gadis yang mau padamu kalau kau cemberut begitu," Ino mendekati Naruto, "lalu—kenapa kau sendirian di…" Ino memandang toko di depan Naruto, "jangan bilang kalau kau mau buat coklat valentine!!!" seru gadis itu sedikit histeris.

"Ya jelas enggak lah!!" Naruto ikutan 'tinggi'.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Ino dan Sai tertawa, "ahahahahaha, Naruto—aku cuma bercanda," Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "paham kok kalau kamu ga butuh coklat sebagai penunjuk rasa hatimu," katanya sok puitis.

Naruto cemberut.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Ayo kita pergi. Nanti bioskopnya keburu ramai," Sai merangkul mesra pundak kekasihnya itu, "sampai nanti, Naruto Kun."

"Bai bai, sepupuku sayang," dan dua sejoli itu pun berlalu.

Tak begitu lama, Sakura keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa belanjaannya, "lho—barusan Ino sama Sai, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "pasangan berisik!" pemuda itu turun dari pagar besi dan menghampiri Sakura, "lapar nih, cari makan yuk?!"

Sakura mengangguk, "boleh. Aku tahu Coffe Shop yang enak disini. Kau juga harus coba cakenya, siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi."

"Beneran?" Naruto langsung semangat.

"Iya," Sakura tersenyum melihat antusias Naruto, "aku lumayan akrab sama **Master**. Nanti aku kenalkan."

"Asiiiik!!" senyum merekah di bibir Naruto. Dia memang paling tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencicipi cake baru dan berkreasi dalam karyanya sendiri, "jauh tidak?"

"Tidak—hanya 10 menit jalan kaki dari sini. Ayo!"

Seperti anjing yang patuh, Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sakura dengan ringannya.

_**-Tokyo, 11 Februari, 17.50, Hope Coffe Shop, Shibuya-**_

"Kakashi San!! Tolong ganti lampu di konter!!" seru seorang pria berambut panjang yang diikat rapi. Luka gores panjang di wajahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajah yang selalu setia untuk tersenyum itu. Umino Iruka, itulah nama pemilik Coffe Shop yang dikelolanya bersama seorang pertner.

"Sabar sebentar!! Aku masih harus mengganti taplak meja ini," seru seorang pria lain yang sibuk membenahi tatanan beberapa meja kecil yang ada dalam ruangan toko itu. Pria berambut keperakan itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Parter Iruka dalam banyak hal. Mulai dari pengurusan toko, hingga untuk hal pribadi.

"10 menit lagi kita buka!!"

"Masih 10 menit, Iruka. Berhentilah bersikap panikan. Aku jadi ikut bingung tahu!!" Kakashi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera menuju ke konter. Di meja itu sudah tersedia sebuah lampu baru.

Kakashi menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di depan konter dan naik ke atasnya untuk mengganti lampu yang sudah sekarat, "nah—beres 'kan?!"

Iruka memandang hasil pekerjaan Kakashi dengan puas, "nah—sekarang turunkan kakimu dari situ dan bersihkan, ya?!"

"Iya iya, Master!" Kakashi pun menuruti dan langsung turun plus membersihkan jejak sepatunya dari kursi itu.

Iruka tersenyum dan menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas, "untuk pengisi energi."

Kakashi menerima cangkir itu dan mencicipi isinya yang menebar aroma harum, "aahh—memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi coklat buatanmu."

"Perayu," Iruka memakai celemeknya yang berwarna putih dan dia kembali ke dapur di belakang konter, "ayo kita buka!"

Kakashi menghabiskan isi cangkir mungil itu dan membalik tanda OPEN pada pintu kaca Coffe Shop mungil di sudut jalan itu. Lalu dia kembali ke balik konter, tempatnya bertugas. Kakashi tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga tamu pertama datang.

Dia pun tersenyum pada sosok seorang gadis yang sudah dia kenal.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi San," sapa gadis berambut pink yang sudah menjadi langganan Coffe Shop mereka.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura. Kau bawa teman hari ini," dia memandang pemuda pirang di sebelah Sakura.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, sahabatku. Naruto, ini Kakashi San. Rekan kerja Master yang aku ceritakan tadi."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, Kakashi membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah—sebagai tamu pertama, aku beri free cappucino untuk kalian," Kakashi pun berbalik untuk membuatkan 2 gelas untuk Sakura dan Naruto.

"Asiiik. Kakashi San baik banget," Sakura duduk di depan konter itu bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah melepaskan mantel tebal yang sedari tadi mereka pakai karena udara dalam Coffe Shop itu sangatlah hangat,

"Master—cake apa yang kau tawarkan hari ini?" seru Sakura pada Iruka yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Iruka memandang sekilas gadis yang sudah dia kenal itu, "ada macam-macam. Kau tinggal pilih saja," jawab Iruka sambil mengeluarkan roti yang dia panggang dalam oven, "tapi aku rekomendasikan Chiffon Cheese Cake. Kau mau?"

"Mau sekali!!" seru Sakura senang, "kalau kau Naruto? Ini menunya," Sakura menyodorkan selembar kertas apik yang dilaminating rapi.

"Ah—aku sama saja denganmu," meski begitu Naruto tetap mengambil menunya.

Kakashi lalu menyuguhkan 2 gelas capucinno panas pada tamunya, "silahkan," katanya ramah. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto mencicipi minuman spesial buatannya itu.

"Hyaaa—minuman buatan Kakashi San memang enaaak," kata Sakura, "iya 'kan, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk setuju, "ini capucinno terenak yang pernah aku minum. Sungguh," dia memandang dengan mata berbinar pada Kakashi, "anda jenius!!"

Kakashi tertawa, "kau pintar sekali memuji, anak muda."

"Aku serius," Naruto meneguk lagi minuman panas itu.

Tak lama Iruka keluar sambil membawa 2 piring Chiffon Cheese Cake dan menyuguhkannya di meja konter, "silahkan."

"Waah—kelihatannya enak," seru Sakura semangat, "itadakimasu!!" Sakura pun segera mencicipi cake yang dihias dengan begitu indah itu. Seketika dia langsung memandang Iruka, "enak sekali!!!"

Iruka tersenyum, "terima kasih," lalu dia memandang Naruto yang diam terpaku melihat pada wujud cake di piring yang ada di hadapannya, "kenapa? Tidak sesuai selera, ya?" tanya Iruka cemas.

Naruto masih terdiam. Membuat 3 orang lainnya heran.

"Na—Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Mendadak Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Iruka seperti tentara yang siap maju perang, "Master!! Izinkan aku belajar pada anda."

"Apa?" Iruka nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku tidak pernah melihat cake secantik ini sebelumnya. Master!! Tolong izinkan aku!!"

Iruka jadi kebingungan sendiri. Kakashi apalagi.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto, "ya ampun…. Master, Kakashi San… maaf ya?! Dia itu sebenarnya terobsesi untuk menjadi ahli pastry dan cake. Makanya jadi tidak terkontrol begini kalau melihat kue yang menarik hatinya."

Mendengar itu, barulah 2 pemilik Coffe Shop itu mengerti.

"Wajar sih kamu terkagum-kagum begitu," kata Kakashi, "Iruka ini memang pernah belajar di Paris. Kehebatannya bukan sekedar titel saja."

"Kakashi San," ada rona merah di wajah Iruka. Lalu pria berwajah ramah itu memandang Naruto, "tadi kau bilang margamu Namikaze. Bukankah itu nama pemilik toko kue yang besar di Tokyo ini? Kenapa tidak belajar disana saja?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tidak mau cuma mengekor pada Tousan dan Kaasan. Suatu hari kelak—aku akan mendirikan toko kue milikku sendiri. Itu cita-citaku!!" serunya bersemangat.

"Itu impian yang bagus," kata Kakashi, "kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Jarang aku lihat pemuda yang bersemangat mengejar impiannya seperti ini."

Iruka mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang Naruto, "aku tersanjung kau menghargai karyaku. Kau boleh saja belajar dariku, sebagai pekerja sambilan. Kau mau?"

Mata biru Naruto bersinar penuh energi, "aku akan berusaha!!!"

"Baiklah—kau bisa mulai besok," kata Iruka.

"Terima kasih banyak!!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan baru memakan cake yang ada di piringnya, "mmmm—enak sekaliii!!!"

Iruka tertawa pelan, "nah—aku harus kembali ke dapur. Selamat menikmati," dan dia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan 2 tamunya. Kakashi mengekor di belakangnya.

"Anak yang bersemangat, ya?" kata Kakashi sambil mengikuti Iruka ke 'meja kerja'nya yang penuh bahan-bahan pembuat cake, "aku teringat padamu saat masih kuliah dulu."

"Ya—memang mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri," Iruka mengambil sekantung tepung terigu. Namun saat itu Kakashi sengaja membuatnya terjatuh, "Kakashi San!! Kenapa sih?!" Iruka pun membersihkan serakan tepung yang berhamburan di lantai.

Saat itu Kakashi berlutut di depan Iruka dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman, "… kau yang seperti itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," bisiknya sebelum sekali lagi mengklaim bibir Iruka sebagai miliknya.

Saat itu terdengar suara lonceng pertanda pintu Coffe Shop itu terbuka. Kakashi pun berdiri, meninggalkan Iruka yang masih sibuk membereskan tepung, meski sebenarnya dia kesulitan mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti sedia kala.

"Kita mendapat 2 tamu," Kakashi melihat 2 orang pemuda masuk dan duduk disalah-satu meja di sudut ruangan, "aku layani mereka dulu, ya?!" dan Kakashi pun melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

_**-Tokyo, 11 Februari, 18.05, Hope Coffe Shop, Shibuya-**_

Suasana Coffe Shop itu sedikit meredakan amarah yang sejak tadi berkecamuk di dalam diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tampan itu menyiratkan kekesalan yang amat sangat pada orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Mata onyx pemuda itu menyapu sosok seorang Hyuuga Neji, pria yang sudah menjadi pasangannya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sosok menawan dihadapannya itu memandang Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya.

"Ayolah—kau mau kesal sampai kapan?" tanya Neji dengan nada suara meminta, "bukan kemauanku dapat tugas seperti itu."

Sasuke belum sempat menjawab karena pelayan Coffe Shop itu datang menawarkan menu pada mereka. Sasuke hanya memesan Black Coffe sedangkan Neji memesan secangkir Arabian Cofffe. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, barulah Sasuke menjawab,

"Setidaknya kau bisa menolaknya atau apa."

"Mana mungkin!! Ini perintah langsung dari atasanku, aku harus mematuhinya. Kalau tidak aku bisa dipecat."

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang mengelilingi Coffe Shop itu. Dia bungkam.

Neji menghela nafas berat, "ayolah—mengerti aku sedikiiit saja. Aku akan pulang dalam waktu 1 minggu. Aku janji. Lagi pula aku hanya pergi ke Osaka. Aku tidak pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau jangkau 'kan? Kita masih bisa telepon atau email. Kau ajak aku chat tiap malam pun akan aku turuti."

Sasuke masih tetap tidak bersuara. Dan hening meramaikan atsmosfir di sekitar mereka.

"Silahkan—ini pesanan anda," pelayan Coffe Shop itu kembali dan membawakan 2 cangkir kopi yang mereka pesan dan meletakkannya dimeja. Setelah itu dia segera kembali ke konter.

Neji meraih cangkir itu dan menghangatkan telapak tangannya. Lalu dia pun meminum kopi beraroma wangi itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya terasa rileks. Dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih marah. Kadang dia tidak begitu mengerti pemuda di depannya itu.

Suatu waktu dia bisa menjadi sangat dewasa. Di lain waktu, bertingkah seperti remaja seusianya. Dan disisi lain, dia bisa berubah menjadi manja dan egois seperti sekarang. Neji pun sering berpikir—apakah perbedaan usia 5 tahun itu begitu mempengaruhi hubungan mereka?

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan, tapi dia tidak mendapat respon. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia menunduk memandang isi cangkirnya yang beriak saat Neji memainkan keramik mungil itu.

Kesunyian Sasuke membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda itu. Lalu dia melihat kearah konter. Dimana ada 2 orang yang tampak seperti pasangan. Bercanda riang dan sesekali mengobrol dengan si pelayan di konter.

Neji tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya melenceng jauh seperti ini. Dia juga tidak punya alasan konkret kenapa dia jatuh hati pada pemuda yang masih duduk dalam diam di depannya itu. Dia hanya—menginginkannya.

Dia masih ingat jelas pertama kali dia bertemu Sasuke. 3 tahun yang lalu, dalam sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaannya. Sasuke, adalah adik dari presiden direktur yang memimpin perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Saat itu Neji masih berstatus sebagai karyawan magang.

Lalu kedua kali mereka bertemu setahun setelahnya, Neji telah menjadi karyawan tetap di perusahaan itu. Dan dia turut diundang datang bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya dalam pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17. Saat itulah—saat pertama Neji merasakan tertarik pada seseorang.

Mereka berkenalan secara tidak sengaja dalam pesta itu, saat Neji keluar ke balkon dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana sendiri. Sejak itulah—mereka sering berhubungan. Hingga akhirnya—mereka menjadi seperti sekarang, sepasang kekasih….

Ketiga kalinya Neji menghela nafas selesai dia melamunkan kenangan itu, dia meminum separuh isi cangkirnya, "baiklah—kalau kau terus merajuk seperti itu. Ku rasa kita harus sama-sama berpikir lagi."

Saat itu barulah Sasuke kembali memandang wajah Neji, "maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku yang harus mengimbangi langkahmu, atau kau yang mengimbangi langkahku," Neji mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan uang di meja seharga minuman yang mereka pesan, "kita punya waktu 3 hari lagi untuk berpikir."

"Neji?!" Sasuke ikut berdiri dan memakai mantelnya lalu mengikuti Neji yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Coffe Shop itu. Dia tidak peduli pada pandangan 3 orang yang ada di konter itu saat dia membuka pintu kaca Coffe Shop itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Neji—Neji tunggu aku!!" dia sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah Neji karena jalan yang penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekuat tenaga dia menyusul langkah Neji, tapi rasanya pria berambut coklat panjang itu malah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"NEJI!!" dia separuh berteriak saat sosok pria itu mulai hilang di antara lautan manusia itu. Langkahnya terhenti sempurna saat sosok itu menghilang. Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan seolah dia tidak berpijak lagi pada tanah.

"Sasuke Kun!!"

Sasuke terkejut saat dia mendapati dirinya berdiri sambil bertumpu pada lengan seseorang. Dia memandang wajah orang itu dan seketika itu pipinya pun dibasahi oleh butiran airmata hangat yang jatuh tanpa terhalangi apapun.

Dengan suara serak dia bicara entah dengan siapa, "apa salah—kalau aku… ingin selalu bersama dengannya?" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di lengan orang yang menahan badannya, "apa aku salah?"

Salju turun masih dengan perlahan. Membawa berjuta rasa dari langit dan membagikannya pada sejuta umat yang mencoba melangkah di jalan mereka sendiri.

_**-Tokyo, 11 Februari, 20.25, Uchiha Mansion-**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Deidara?" seorang pria berwajah mirip Sasuke berikut ciri fisik yang sama, bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar adiknya.

"Sedikit demam, un. Ku rasa dia gara-gara dia berdiri lama di tengah salju seperti tadi, un," ujar Deidara. Seorang pria berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang halus dan diikat separuh, "sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia sendiri, un," katanya, "kau mau makan sekarang, Itachi?" tanyanya pada kakak Sasuke itu.

Itachi mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun menuju ke ruang makan dimana sudah tersaji hidangan mewah yang menggugah selera siapapun. Itachi duduk di kursi utama di meja itu. Menandakan bahwa dia adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu dari 5 keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Deidara duduk di sisi lain meja itu. Terdekat dengan Itachi, menandakan kalau dia adalah orang kedu ayang mempunyai kuasa penuh di keluarga itu. Tak heran, karena Deidara adalah tunangan Itachi.

Meski sekeliling mereka menganggap hubungan mereka aneh, tapi Itachi tidak ambil pusing. Bagaimanapun dia hidup untuk dirinya, bukan untuk orang lain. Dan nyatanya—hanya Deidara lah yang berhasil mencuri hatinya daripada wanita-wanita yang berlomba untuk menghabiskan kosmetik mereka di setiap pesta.

Makanya—Itachi pun tidak keberatan saat mengetahui hubungan adiknya dengan salah satu karyawan di perusahaannya,

"Apa kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan si Hyuuga itu?" tanya Itachi di sela makannya.

"Un," Deidara mengangguk, "siapa lagi yang bisa buat Sasuke Kun jadi down seperti itu, un?" dia meminum air putih di gelasnya, "lagipula—menurut laporan hari ini, Hyuuga Neji itu akan dinas ke cabang di Osaka selama 1 minggu, un. Mungkin itu juga yang buat Sasuke Kun jadi begini, un."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, "tipe pekerja keras seperti dia pasti tidak akan mengabaikan tugas sepenting ini, iya 'kan?"

"Menurutku juga seperti itu, un," ujar Deidara setuju, "kasihan Sasuke Kun."

"Kau salah," Itachi meneruskan makannya, "sesekali Sasuke juga harus berpikir dewasa. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Beberapa tahun lagi dia juga akan merasakan kerasnya dunia. Dan aku harap ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuknya."

Deidara tersenyum, "kau terdengar seperti induk singa yang hendak melemparkan anaknya sendiri ke jurang, un."

Itachi ikut tersenyum, "itu kan memang ajaran keluarga Uchiha," lalu dia menyelesaikan makan malamnya, "aku ada sedikit pekerjaan. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah dulu," Itachi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku temani saja. Lagi pula ini bukan jam tidurku, un," lalu dia pun mengikuti Itachi ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Meski sudah lama tinggal di rumah mewah itu. Tetap saja Deidara merasa bangunan model eropa kuno itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali mereka bertiga sekaligus beberapa orang pelayan.

Kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat Itachi berumur 16 tahun. Dan sejak itu, Itachi menjadi pemimpin keluarga Uchiha sekaligus penjaga Sasuke. Deidara mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan Itachi, karena mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP dulu.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"

Deidara tersadar oleh tepukan di pundaknya, "ah? Apa, un?"

Itachi tersenyum, "kalau mengantuk tidur saja."

"Aku tidak mengantuk, un!! Aku mau menemanimu!!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Itachi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, "besok kita masih harus bekerja."

"Aku mau temani kamu, un!!" Deidara bersikeras.

Itachi menghela nafas, "oke. Ayo masuk," dan dia pun menutup pintu setelah Deidara ada di dalam ruangan luas itu, "baca buku saja di sofa, aku tidak akan lama."

Deidara mengangguk. Dia membiarkan Itachi duduk di meja kerjanya sementara dia sendiri mengambil novel dari lemari buku yang sekiranya bisa dia baca untuk membunuh waktu.

Lalu dia pun duduk di sofa panjang yang empuk sambil membuka novel karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Dalam bahasa asli tentunya. Di tidak ingin keahliannya dalam bahasa asing luntur begitu saja karena tidak pernah dipakai.

Entah berapa jam waktu berlalu, Itachi akhirnya selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang tertunda. Jadi besok dia bisa berangkat ke kantor sedikit lebih santai. Dia mematikan laptopnya dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Saat beranjak dari kursinya, dia baru menyadari kalau Deidara sudah tertidur di sofa panjang itu. Novel tebal bersampul hard cover berwarna hitam itu tergeletak sia-sia di pangkuannya.

Itachi tersenyum dan mendekati Deidara, "dasar—begitu katanya tidak mengantuk," dia mengambil buku di pangkuan Deidara dan menyimpannya lagi di deretan buku yang tertata rapi di lemari. Kemudian dia pun membopong tubuh Deidara dan membawanya keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

Lalu dia menuju ke kamar tidurnya dan membawa Deidara ke tempat tidur berukuran King Size. Setelah merebahkan Deidara di kasur, Itachi menuju ke kamar mandi. Tepat saat itu, ponsel yang sejak tadi anteng di saku celana panjangnya berdering lumayan keras.

Takut membangunkan Deidara, Itachi segera menerima panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama di layarnya, "moshi-moshi," sapanya pada si penelepon.

"Uchiha Sama, maaf mengganggu malam begini."

Itachi mengenali suara si penelepon yang tak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru, pengacara perusahaannya, "ada apa?"

"Ada sedikit masalah mengenai pembayaran pajak. Saya baru menerima surat dari kantor pajak sore ini dan mereka ingin kita menyelesaikannya segera."

Itachi mengangguk, "baiklah—sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pegawai keuangan yang baru. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membuat kesalahan seperti ini," Itachi melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sudah sangat larut, "baiklah, besok pagi, bawa penanggung jawab keuangan ke ruanganku."

_**-Tokyo, 11 Februari, 23.45, Shikamaru's Apartement-**_

"Saya mengerti. Selamat malam," Shikamaru mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lelah,

"Merepotkan. Kenapa sih harus ada masalah lagi? Menambah pekerjaanku saja!" keluhnya, lalu dia memandang ke sebelahnya, dimana ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya, "kenapa mukamu senang begitu, Temari? Kau suka melihat aku capek?"

Temari tetap tersenyum, "tidak—aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu yang sedang berpikir."

Shikamaru mendengus dan dia pun menyelimuti dirinya, "bagaimana kabar 2 adikmu?"

"Ah—kalau Kankurou sih ga bakal mau pulang dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Kalau Gaara…. Entahlah. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan, 'mungkin aku bisa pulang, tapi kalau ada urusan mendadak, terpaksa aku batal pulang'," Temari menirukan nada bicara adik bungsu kesayangannya, "ahh—aku pingin ketemu Gaara…." Dia merapat pada tubuh pria yang telah menjadi suaminya sejak setahun yang lalu itu.

"Ya—mungkin dia sibuk. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang ikut pameran besar."

Temari mengangguk, "ya tetap saja—aku ingin ketemu mereka berdua," katanya.

Shikamaru tidak bicara lagi dan dia memejamkan matanya.

Temari agak gondok ditinggal tidur begitu saja. Tapi toh akhirnya dia ikut memejamkan matanya dan segera pulas dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Sampai dia tidak lagi merasakan suara ponsel miliknya yang bergetar dari bawah bantalnya….

_**-Osaka, 12 Februari, 01.03, Osaka Grand Hotel -**_

Nada sambung terus terdengar di telinga pemuda itu, namun tidak kunjung ada balasan dari seberang sana, "tidak diangkat, mungkin sudah tidur," pemuda berambut merah itu mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan meletakkannya di samping bantal.

Mata emeraldnya menyapu sudut kamarnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari sebuah lampu tidur kecil di dinding. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke jendela. Dia membuka tirai putih itu dan memandang pada jutaan cahaya lampu yang menerangi malam di kota itu.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca yang dingin itu, teringat lagi suara ceria yang mengantar kepergiannya 3 bulan yang lalu,

"_Aku ga mau tahu lho ya!! Pokoknya kau harus pulang!! Selesai pameran kau harus segera kembali lagi kemari!!"_

Lalu dia melirik pada sebuah kamera Nikon yang tergeletak di meja. Pemuda itu pun mendekatinya, "padahal rencanaku setelah ini mau langsung ke Okinawa. Tapi kalau tidak pulang—Naruto bisa ngamuk sampai sebulan," gumamnya seraya menyusuri lensa kamera itu dengan jarinya.

Belum lagi lamunannya buyar, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Sedikit tergesa, dia menerima panggilan itu sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"_Gaara!! Kapan kamu pulaaaaaang??"_

Suara Naruto menembus gendang telinganya.

"Kau janji padaku bakal pulang 'kaaan!!!" rajuk Naruto.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu terdiam sebentar, "rasanya—aku bilang, aku tidak janji bisa pulang," dan seketika dia bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang membulat seperti balon.

"_Kenapa sih kau ga mau pulang? Sehari juga ga masalah kok. Pokoknya aku bisa ketemu kamu!!"_

Gaara memandangi lagi kamera yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya selama 2 tahun lebih ini, "tapi Naruto—aku masih harus pergi ke…."

Klik!! Sambungan telepon itu terputus dari sebelah pihak. Meninggalkan Gaara yang mematung sambil melihat layar teleponnya yang sudah mati.

"Lagi-lagi…." Gaara sudah maklum saja pada sifat Naruto yang keras kepala itu. Tapi—dia tidak jengkel, apalagi marah. Baginya—justru sifat kekanakan Naruto seperti itulah yang bisa menghilangkan segala penat yang dia rasakan. Seperti—punya adik kecil yang tidak mau lepas darinya.

Dan untuk menghadapi Naruto yang sedang bad mood begini—Gaara punya satu trik ampuh. Maka jemari pemuda itu pun menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman masa kecilnya itu,

"_Kenapa telpon aku?"_ suara Naruto terdengar judes dan sedikit serak.

"Kau marah?"

Naruto diam.

"Kalau kau tetap marah begitu…. Ku rasa aku tidak jadi memesan tiket pulang sekarang."

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar balasan dari sebrang sana, _"AAAAHHHHH!!! JANGAAAAN!!! AKU GA MARAH KOK!! GA MARAAAH!!!!" _suara Naruto melengking tinggi, "aku ga marah sama Gaara kok—jadi pulang yaaa?! Yayayayayayaya?!!"

Mendengar itu sebuah senyum tampak di wajah Gaara. Senyum yang hanya bisa muncul apabila dia ada di dekat Naruto, "iya—aku pulang. Lusa."

Meski sudah menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, Gaara masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang sedang mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"_Gaara pulang!! Gaara pulang!!"_ senandung itu terus terdengar hingga beberapa waktu. Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali berpijak ke bumi, "aku jemput ya?! Gaara naik apa? **Shinkansen**? Ato kereta biasa? Ato pesawat? Ato—naik bus?"

Mendengar keceriaan yang sudah kembali dalam suara Naruto, Gaara menjadi lega, "Shinkansen. Besok aku beritahu jam keberangkatannya."

"IYAAAA!! SAMPAI JUMPA, GAARAAA!!!"

"Hm—sampai jumpa."

Kali ini telepon diputus atas kesepakatan kedua pihak. Gaara pun meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal sebelum dia merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk itu. Yah—itulah trik ampuh yang selalu Gaara pakai untuk menghadapi badai amarah Naruto. Mengalah.

Apapun keegoisan Naruto, selalu saja Gaara yang mengalah. Tapi Gaara tidak keberatan—karena kesabarannya selalu berbuah yang manis disaat dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki senyum paling sempurna yang pernah Gaara lihat.

Seulas senyum kembali mekar di wajah Gaara sebelum pemuda itu tertidur pulas dalam tidur yang damai tanpa mimpi…

_**-Osaka, 12 Februari, 11.00, Osaka Grand Hotel-**_

"Akhirnya kau turun juga," seorang pemuda berambut hitam tebal dengan potongan ala Beatles, menyapa rekan seprofesinya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang pameran fotografi. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hijau dan dilehernya tergantung sebuah kamera yang tampak tua namun masih terawat.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Gaara? Tumben jam segini baru muncul. Para wartawan sudah menanyakanmu dari tadi," sapanya pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah ada di depannya kini.

"Bukannya tidur nyenyak, Lee," kata Gaara pada orang yang entah harus dia dekati atau dia jauhi itu, "aku mencari tiket pulang."

Lee tampak takjub dengan ucapan Gaara barusan, "kau bilang 'pulang'? ta—tapi katanya kau langsung ke Okinawa?"

"Berubah pikiran," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Serius kau akan pulang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk lusa."

Lee tersenyum amat lebar saat itu, "sekalian saja denganku. Sebenarnya aku punya dua tiket untuk lusa pagi. Niatnya sih mau pulang bareng sama Shino, tapi tiba-tiba dia bilang batal pulang ke Tokyo. Jadi—1 tiket nganggur. Kau mau?"

Seingat Gaara, baru kali ini dia bersyukur punya Lee sebagai temannya, "baiklah—aku ganti uang tiket itu nanti."

"Sip!!" Lee mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "ya sudah sana—para wartawan sudah histeris menunggumu dari tadi," Lee mendorong punggung Gaara ke arah kerumunan wartawan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara pun terpaksa meladeni semua pertanyaan dari mereka. Dia memang salah satu fotografer muda yang mempunyai masa depan cerah di bidang yang sudah dia geluti sejak SMA dulu.

Lee tersenyum melihat Gaara yang mirip seperti selebritis yang dikerubuti fansnya. Saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi.

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 11.15, Blue Ocean Office-**_

"Jadi Gaara beneran pulang?" Sakura tampak duduk di meja kerjanya menghadap pada layar komputer.

"_Ya. Lusa, barengan denganku," _suara Lee terdengar di sebrang telepon.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Naruto pasti sedang terbang ke langit ke tujuh sekarang," gadis itu tersenyum, "ya sudah, kau hati-hati di sana! Sampai jumpa, Lee," dan dia pun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Selamat siang, Haruno San."

Sakura berpaling dari komputernya dan memandang si penyapa. Seketika dia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum manis, "selamat siang, Inuzuka San, Hyuuga San," sapanya ramah pada 2 orang di depannya, "saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk pernikahan kalian, silahkan duduk," dan Sakura pun mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan diberikan pada kliennya.

Sementara sepasang sejoli itu asik memilih mana yang akan mereka pakai untuk upacara pernikahan mereka, Sakura malah asik memperhatikan kliennya itu.

Si pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba, yang berwajah –menurut Sakura- biasa. Dengan rambut hitam sedikit jabrik. Kalau sedang tersenyum, gigi taringnya akan terlihat dengan jelas. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis, yang sebentar lagi akan berubah nama dari Hyuuga Hinata menjadi Inuzuka Hinata, adalah seorang yang anggun, dengan rambut berwarna indigo gelap yang panjang. Wajahnya ayu dan kalem, selalu tersipu setiap bicara. Sungguh pasangan yang unik. Tapi—Sakura bisa melihat jelas sinar cinta yang terpancar di mata mereka.

"Gaun ini manis sekali," kata Hinata saat melihat gambar sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sederhana. Hanya berhias renda dan juga sedikit korsase di pinggangnya.

"Pasti pantas sekali jika anda yang memakainya, Hyuuga San," kata Sakura tulus. Bukan sekedar pemanis bisnis. Lagipula buat Sakura, dia merasa Hinata akan tampil sempurnya dalam balutan gaun yang bagaimanapun.

"Bagaimana, Kiba? Kau suka?" tanya Hinata pada Kiba.

"Aku sih terserah kamu saja," dan Kiba tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun menyelesaikan urusannya bersama klien dan akhirnya mendapatkan hasil akhir yang dipilih pasangan berbahagia itu. Setelahnya, Sakura mengantar kedua tamunya itu ke luar dari kantor.

Sudah setahun ini Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang Wedding Organizer. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki peruntungan yang tinggi di bidang ini. Di Blue Ocean ini, Sakura bekerja bersama 4 orang partner yang sekarang sudah akrab sekali dengannya. Ada Tenten, wanita sebaya Sakura yang selalu punya ide menarik. Lalu Matsuri, pekerja sambilan, gadis manis yang mudah menarik hati setiap lawan bicaranya. Kemudian ada Kurenai San, wanita super cantik pemilik Blue Ocean ini, ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Saat ini sedang menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan sang suami, Asuma San, yang juga ikut membantu mengelola kantor ini. Sakura sangat senang bisa diterima bekerja di tempat yang hangat seperti ini.

Kemudian Sakura pun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menghubungi butik yang menjadi partner kerja Blue Ocean sejak pertama berdiri dulu, "halo, selamat siang."

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 13.05, Wish Boutique-**_

"Selamat siang, Sakura," sapa Temari ramah di telepon.

"_Aku punya satu pesanan gaun untuk tanggal 22 besok. Yang seperti di brosur F-7 yang kamu berikan padaku kemarin," _ujar Sakura.

"Ooh—yang untuk pasangan Kiba-Hinata itu?"

"_Iya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk memilih gaun dan juga tuxedo putih itu."_

"Baiklah. Akan aku antarkan tanggal 21," Temari melingkari kalender di mejanya dan juga menulis dalam agendanya.

"_Aku akan menunggu. Terima kasih banyak, Temari San."_

Temari menutup telepon itu dan dia pun segera memanggil 2 orang karyawannya dan langsung menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan dalam pembuatan sepasang baju pengantin itu.

Setelah memastikan mereka mempunyai semua bahannya, proses pembuatan pun segera dimulai.

Tapi kesibukan Temari tidak hanya itu saja. Butik yang baru berusia 3 tahun ini sudah begitu terkenal. Makanya selain sibuk denga pesanan baju, Temari juga disibukkan oleh para pengunjung yang datang ke butiknya yang ada di lantai 3 **Shibuya 109 Building**.

"Temari San, ada telepon untuk anda," seorang pegawai butik itu memanggilnya.

Temari menghampiri meja kasir dan meminta pegawai itu untuk melayani tamunya tadi. Dia pun mengangkat telepon itu,

"Gaara!!" serunya senang mendengar siapa yang meneleponnya, "maaf aku belum sempat membalas miss caled mu tadi malam."

"_Tidak apa. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau lusa aku akan pulang."_

"Sungguh?! Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau bisa datang ke pesta kami 'kan?"

"_Pasti,"_ kata Gaara singkat, _"sampai jumpa nanti, Neesan,"_

Mendapat kabar menggembirakan seperti itu Temari jadi tidak sabar untuk memberitahukannya pada suami tercinta. Dan karena sadar kalau Shikamaru bukan tipe yang akan mengangkat telepon, maka Temari hanya mengirikan E-mail via ponsel pada suaminya itu.

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 14.26, Uchiha System Solution Co.-**_

"Jadi akhirnya karyawan itu dipecat juga? Sejak semula kerjanya memang tidak beres."

Shikamaru bersandar di dinding lift saat teman kerjanya, Chouji, berceloteh sendiri. Urusan dengan sang Presdir akhirnya selesai juga. Dan sekarang Shikamaru bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada masalah lain dalam perusahaan besar ini.

"Pulang kerja kau mau ikut makan yakiniku tidak?" tawar Chouji yang badannya mencerminkan seberapa besar nafsu makannya.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "aku mau langsung pulang dan tidur saja. Hari ini merepotkan sekali."

Chouji tertawa, "pengacara handal sepertimu pasti tidak akan sepi kasus. Meski di perusahaan ini adem ayem, bisa jadi kau akan dapat klien dari luar."

"Aku akan menolaknya," kata Shikamaru. Saat itu lift berhenti di lantai 11, Shikamaru dan Chouji keluar bersamaan, "gaji dari sini saja sudah cukup untuk hidup 3 bulan. Punya uang berlebih itu merepotkan."

Chouji hanya nyengir memandang sahabatnya sejak dulu itu. Dia sudah hafal benar kebiasaan Shikamaru yang selalu menyebut kata 'merepotkan' atau 'menyebalkan'. Tapi buntutnya, semua yang dia kerjakan akan berakhir sempurna.

"Lho—itu Neji, kan?" Shikamaru melihat jauh di depan sana, di ujung koridor.

Chouji melihat kearah yang sama, "iya. Tapi—sepertinya keadaannya aneh."

Belum lagi Shikamaru bicara, mereka melihat tubuh Neji tiba-tiba limbung dan nyaris jatuh kalau pemuda itu tidak bertahan pada tembok. Shikamaru dan Chouji pun menghampirinya.

"Kau sakit, Neji?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Wajahnya pucat sekali," kata Chouji, "dia harus berbaring!"

Maka mereka berdua memapah Neji masuk dalam ruangan Shikamaru yang letaknya paling dekat dan membaringkan pemuda berambut panjang itu di sofa. Shikamaru melonggarkan dasi di leher Neji dan memberi ruang supaya pemuda itu bisa bernafas lebih lega.

Agaknya itu membuat Neji menjadi lebih baik. Mata lavendernya terbuka dan memandang 2 orang di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru, "wajahmu pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu."

Neji menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan," Neji pun duduk di sofa itu.

"Ini—minumlah!" Chouji menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih," Neji menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya sekali teguk.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan istirahat," kata Shikamaru.

Neji mengeleng, "aku masih harus menyiapkan laporan untuk kantor cabang di Osaka."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "sakit begini malah masih memikirkan lembur. Sudahlah—pulang saja dulu. Kau masih punya waktu besok."

"Shikamaru benar, Neji. Malah kacau 'kan kalau kau ambruk di sana?!"

Neji merasa ucapan kedua rekannya itu ada benarnya, jadi—dia pun setuju, "baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja," dia berdiri meski agak pusing, "sampai besok."

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Neji terhuyung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, "hh—ada-ada saja," katanya, "dasar gila kerja, "kasihan pacarnya."

"Hah? Memang dia punya pacar?"

Kedua pria itu sama-sama diam. Termasuk Shikamaru yang biasanya punya solusi untuk masalah macam apapun. Tapi kali ini—dia tidak punya pikiran apapun di otaknya. Mungkinkah—seorang Hyuuga Neji, si perfeksionis yang terkenal cuek diantara pegawai itu mempunyai seorang kekasih?

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 15.10, Tokyo Eki-**_

Neji melewati gerbang peron setelah memasukkan karcis berlangganannya dalam alat periksa dan palang besi penghalangnya terbuka. Setelah mengambil kembali dan menyimpannya kembali dalam dompet, Neji menuju ke tempat dimana kereta api akan berhenti. Untungnya stasiun itu masih lengang karena memang belum waktunya Rush Hour saat jam pulang kerja.

Dia berdiri bersandar pada tiang beton di sana, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Kondisinya tiba-tiba drop pagi ini, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk kerja. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Dia seperti terombang-ambing tanpa arah. Bingung dengan tindakannya sendiri. Dia merasa terlalu keras pada Sasuke kemarin. Tapi—karirnya juga dipertaruhkan dalam perjalanan dinasnya kali ini.

Dia memandang jam tangannya, masih ada 15 menit sebelum kereta datang. Neji pun memutuskan untuk duduk saja. Sebelum dia jatuh lagi seperti di kantor tadi.

"Lho, Neji Niisan?"

Neji menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hinata tengah memandang cemas padanya.

"Tumben jam segini di luar kantor?" gadis itu duduk di sebelah kakak sepupunya itu, "ya ampun—kenapa pucat sekali? Neji Niisan sakit?"

Neji hendak menggeleng, tapi tangan Hinata lebih dahulu memeriksa suhu badannya.

"Niisan demam. Hari ini pulang ke rumah saja, ya?!" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak usah—aku ke apartemenku saja."

"Siapa yang akan merawat Niisan? Pokoknya Niisan harus pulang ke rumah!!" paksa Hinata.

Neji memandang adik sepupu yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, "—baiklah… kau jadi pemaksa sekarang. Pasti gara-gara Kiba."

"A—apa sih, Neji Niisan ini… ki—Kiba sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!!"

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Mungkin Hinata ini adalah gadis paling manis dan paling polos yang pernah Neji kenal.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Dan saat kereta datang, mereka pun masuk ke dalam gerbong yang kosong. Sedang mencari tempat duduk, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seorang pemuda,

"HYAAA!! TUNGGU DULU!!" lalu seperti kilat berwarna kuning, pemuda itu melesat masuk melewati pintu kereta api yang nyaris tertutup.

Neji dan Hinata bengong memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini terengah-engah dan bersandar di pintu kereta yang baru saja tertutup. Sadar kalau dipandangi, pemuda itu melihat Neji dan Hinata, lalu dia nyengir lebar dan duduk di didi yang bersebrangan dengan Neji dan Hinata….

"_Untung saja sempat, kalau tidak aku bakal terlambat!!"_ batin Naruto sambil terus memandangi jam tangannya.

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 16.15, Hope Coffe Shop-**_

"Konnichiwa!!!" sapa Naruto penuh semangat pada Iruka yang sedang ada di dapur membuat adonan cake.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto," balas Iruka dengan senyumnya, "kau datang cepat sekali. Coffe Shop ini baru buka jam 6 nanti."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "aku mau lihat Master bikin cake dan praktek langsung. Aku bawa bahan-bahannya kok!!" Naruto meletakkan 3 buah kantong plastik berisi bahan-bahan membuat cake di atas meja.

Iruka tertawa, "kau ini ada-ada saja, kau boleh kok pakai bahan-bahan disini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku belanja sendiri saja," lalu Naruto melepas mantel, jaket juga syalnya, dan menggantungnya di loker yang ada di sana, "nah—aku mau coba buat cake. Nanti Master cicipi, ya?!"

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak sabar mencicipi cake buatanmu," ujar Iruka sambil memasukan seloyang adonan dalam oven.

Saat itu pintu belakang tempat Naruto masuk tadi, terbuka. Dan muncullah Kakashi yang membawa 2 kantung kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah datang? Semangat sekali," Kakashi membawa kantung kertas itu ke konter. Rupanya isinya adalah biji kopi.

"Naruto mau buat cake. Nanti kita yang cicipi," jelas Iruka karena Naruto sudah sibuk dengan persiapannya sendiri. Iruka menghampiri Kakashi, "menjelang valentine begini—pasti ramai, ya?"

"Kenapa suaramu malah terkesan malas begitu? Bagus 'kan kalau ramai," Kakashi memisah biji-biji kopi yang dia beli tadi.

"Ya—kalau ramai 'kan kita pulangnya semakin malam."

Kakashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Iruka, "hmm—apa kau sudah tidak sabar mempraktekkan apa yang ada di Icha Icha Tactics?"

Wajah Iruka bersemu merah, "dasar mesum!!" lalu dia pun kembali ke dapur dan menghampiri Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya bersenandung sambil menyiapkan kopi-kopi pilihan untuk disuguhkan pada tamu nantinya.

Sementara itu Iruka duduk diam melihat bagaimana Naruto mengolah tepung, telur dan sebagainya itu menjadi adonan yang bagus. Naruto pun dengan cekatan memasukkan adonan itu dalam cetakan dan memanggangnya di oven.

"Hyaaa—moga-moga aja jadi," kata Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangannya.

Iruka tertawa, "kau ini ada-ada saja," ujarnya, "nah—sambil menunggu cake kita matang, lebih baik kita minum kopi dul. Ayo!" Iruka mengajak Naruto ke konter.

Naruto pun mengekor Iruka. Ternyata di konter sudah ada 3 gelas minuman hangat yang tersaji. Mereka berdua mengambil kopi buatan Kakashi itu.

"Waah—yang ini juga ga kalah enak sama yang kemarin," Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat, "Kakashi San emang jenius!!"

"Pintar memuji kau ini."

Naruto nyengir, "setulus hati kok," katanya.

Kemudian mereka berbincang sambil menunggu cake matang. Iruka dan Kakashi juga menyambi menata cake-cake yang sudah jadi ke dalam konter yang terbuat dari kaca. Naruto hanya bisa memandang sambil melap air liurnya yang siap menetes kapanpun….

"SUDAH JADIII!!" Naruto mengeluarkan loyang yang berisi cakenya. Aroma wangi memenuhi dapur itu.

"Wah—sepertinya enak," kata Iruka, "aku coba, ya?!" dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah cake berwarna coklat gelap dan langsung mencicipinya meski masih panas, "mm—plain. Baru sekali ini aku lihat ada yang tertarik bikin plain cake."

Naruto memandang cemas.

"Enak kok. Meski ada sedikit kekurangan. Aku bisa bantu sampai jadi sempurna," ujar Iruka.

"Sungguh?!!" mata Naruto berbinar.

Iruka mengangguk.

"Enak, ya? Mana—aku mau coba juga," Kakashi tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Iruka dan mengigit sebagian cake di tangan Iruka, "plain—sepertinya cocok di pasangkan dengan Black Coffe atau Latte."

"Kalian tidak bohong kan? Bener enak?" tanya Naruto lagi agak menuntut.

"Iya enak. Aku akan beritahu bahan tambahan supaya cake ini lebih enak lagi."

Wajah Naruto langsung secerah mentari musim semi, "makasih, Master!!!"

"Nah—berhubung kau bikin lumayan banyak, kita hias saja dan jual. Bagaimana?" tawar Iruka.

"EEHHH!! Ca—cake aku mau dijual? Belum pantaaaas!!" Naruto heboh lagi.

Kakashi mengambil sisa cake dari tangan Iruka dan menghabiskannya, "siapa bilang tidak pantas? Enak kok. Udah—kamu hias sana! Aku mau tulis menu spesial dulu," Kakashi pun meninggalkan dapur dan bersiap untuk membuka Coffe Shop.

"Ayo—aku bantu kau menghias," Iruka mengambil krim yang sudah dia buat tadi.

"Le—lebih baik Master saja yang hias. Aku payah banget kalau disuruh berkreasi pakai krim."

Iruka tersenyum, "makanya kau harus berlatih, Iruka memberikan plastik berisi krim itu pada Naruto, "ayo—aku ajari."

Jadilah—Naruto nervous berat. Ini bukan pertama kali dia buat cake. Selama masa kuliahnya juga setiap hari dia bergelut dengan cake. Tapi—kali ini karyanya kan dijual!! Ini baru pengalaman pertama untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku harus menghias cake ini?" tanyanya.

"Bayangkan saja image orang yang paling kau inginkan untuk memakan cake ini. Orang tua mungkin, sahabat, kekasih."

Blush!! Muka Naruto merona dengan senyum salah tingkah.

Iruka tertawa, "—ku rasa ini kado untuk valentinemu, ya? Tidak apa. Justru bagus. Ayo—kita mulai."

Maka mereka berdua pun sibuk menghias sedangkan Kakashi sudah mulai membuka Coffe Shop. Dentingan lonceng di pintu terus berbunyi, menandakan banyaknya tamu yang ingin menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya udara di luar.

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 19.55, Hope Coffe Shop, Shibuya-**_

Sakura melangkah tergesa masuk dalam Coffe Shop langganannya itu, "hyaaa—salju lebat sekali di luar," dia membuka mantelnya dan membersihkan kepalanya dari tumpukan salju. Lalu dia melangkah ke konter.

"Tumben malam?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuatkan cappucino panas kesukaan Sakura, "lembur?"

Sakura mengangguk, "haaahh—capeeeek!!" dia menjadikan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal. Saat memandang pada konter kaca, dia terkejut melihat 1 jenis cake yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, dia pun duduk tegak lagi, "apa itu, Kakashi San?"

"Hah?" Kakashi menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Sakura, "oh—itu hasil karya Naruto. Plain cake. Mau coba?"

"Hee—punya Naruto? Wajib dicoba tuh. Aku mau satu!!" seru Sakura semangat, "tapi—mana Naruto dan Master?"

"Lagi di belakang. Naruto mau belajar intensif. Anak muda. Penuh semangat," Kakashi mengambilkan 1 Plain Cake dan menyuguhkannya bersama capuccino untuk Sakura, "selamat menikmati, nona."

Sakura tersenyum dan segera mencicipi cake itu. Begitu cake lembut itu menyentuh mulutnya, Sakura langsung terbayang seseorang, "hmm—makanya dia semangat berlatih. Buat cake untuk dia toh."

Mendengar itu Kakashi jadi tertarik, "siapa? Jadi benar bocah itu sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat, "mereka awet lho. Sudah sejak SMA dulu."

"Hoo—boleh juga dia. Lalu—gadis yang seperti apa yang dia punya?" Kakashi sekarang berlagak seperti detektif.

Tapi Sakura malah tertawa mendengar itu. Membuat Kakashi menjadi heran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Sakura berusaha supaya tawanya tidak terlalu keras dan mengganggu tamu yang lain, "Kakashi San~ Naruto itu… seorang Gay."

Keterkejutan Kakashi tertunda karena ada seorang tamu yang masuk dan langsung menuju konter. Kakashi pun terpaksa harus melayaninya.

"Saya ingin membeli biji Arabian Coffe," ujar tamu yang berambut pirang panjang itu.

Sakura memandangi sosok pria itu. Sedikit mirip dengan Naruto karena sama-sama bermata biru. Tapi menurut Sakura, pria itu masuk dalam Bishounen, alias cowo cantik.

Kakashi dengan cekatan melayani tamu yang langsung keluar setelah itu. Dan dia pun langsung kembali pada Sakura, "kau serius?" tanyanya langsung.

"Serius, Kakashi San. Makanya itu—tunangan aku ga takut setiap kali aku pergi dengan Naruto."

Kakashi melongo lagi, "hah? Kamu—sudah bertunangan?"

Sakura hanya membalas itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Anam muda…."

_**-Tokyo, 12 Februari, 20.15, Inside Car-**_

"Coffe Shop ini murah sekali, barangnya juga bagus, un," Deidara duduk di sebelah Itachi yang segera menyuruh supirnya melajukan mobil limousine itu lagi, "bisa dijadikan langganan, un."

"Kau ini—kenapa tidak beli kopi instan saja sih?"

"Tidak ada seninya, un. Membuat secangkir kopi itu sama dengan melukis, un," kata Deidara.

Itachi menghela nafas, pasrah pada kegilaan tunangannya terhadap 'seni'. Segala hal dalam hidupnya pasti berkait dengan 'seni', meski hanya untuk memilih pakaian sehari-hari.

"Oya, apa Sasuke Kun tidak menghubungimu, un?"

Itachi menggeleng, "aku sudah coba telepon rumah. Tapi kata pelayan, Sasuke tidak mau diganggu dan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya."

Deidara menghela nafas, "dikantor juga aku dengar Neji pulang lebih awal, un. Shikamaru bilang dia sakit, un."

"Ya—terkadang dalam hubungan memang begitu kan? Ada kalanya bertengkar dan selisih paham; kita juga begitu 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum pada Deidara, "tapi kalau Sasuke bisa sedikit bersikap dewasa—dia pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini."

Deidara mengangguk, "semoga saja, un. Ini gara-gara kamu yang selalu memanjakannya, un."

Itachi tidakmenjawab atau coba menyangkal, karena dia sadar kalau Deidara benar. Dia—terlalu sayang pada adiknya itu.

_**-Tokyo, 13 Februari, 09.20, Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's Room-**_

Uchiha muda itu terbangun dan membuka paksa matanya yang seperti direkatkan oleh lem. Dia pun duduk dan keluar dari balutan selimut hangatnya. Lalu dia memakai slipper juga mantel tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela besar di kamarnya. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk menerangi kamarnya begitu Sasuke menyibak tirai jendelanya.

"Pagi datang lagi," gumamnya. Lalu dia pun melangkah ke luar menuju balkon dimana dia bisa memandang hamparan salju memenuhi halaman rumahnya yang luas. Dia duduk di kursi besi yang ada di balkon itu. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada pertengkarannya dengan Neji.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa aku yang harus mengimbangi langkahmu, atau kau yang mengimbangi langkahku."_

Kata-kata Neji terngiang kembali di telinganya, seolah itu diucapkan tepat dihadapannya saaj ini. Sasuke bingung, mereka tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada masalah, biasanya Neji yang akan mengalah dan membujuknya supaya tersenyum lagi.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat dia mendengar langkah seseorang masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Demammu bisa makin parah kalau kau terus di luar."

Sasuke memandang sosok kakaknya, "—aku tidak demam," katanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain meski yang bisa dia lihat hanya salju semata.

Itachi menghela nafas, "sudah bukan waktunya lagi kau bersikap kekanakan dan keras kepala seperti ini, Sasuke," dia duduk di dekat adiknya itu, "aku tahu apa masalahmu. Dan aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan ini secara dewasa. Bukan dengan merajuk seperti ini."

"Aku tidak merajuk!!" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak merajuk bagaimana? Seharian mengurung diri di kamar? Pelayan bilang kemarin Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo mengunjungimu tapi kau tolak. Bagian mana yang tidak merajuk?" Itachi tetap kalem.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Dengar ya Sasuke, kalau kau tidak juga berusaha merubah diri. Kakak pun tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," lalu Itachi pun berdiri, "untuk informasimu saja, Hyuuga Neji akan berangkat ke Osaka besok jam 4 sore. Dan apabila kerjanya bagus, dia akan segera bekerja di cabang itu sebagai manager selama 2 tahun," lalu Itachi pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya hingga Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit frustasi, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya. Secepat kilat dia bersiap untuk pergi keluar. Dan segera menyambar mantelnya dari dalam lemari.

Langkah kakinya berpacu cepat keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri koridor panjang menuju tangga. Lalu dia pun tergesa menuruni anak tangga berlapis karpet merah itu hingga nyaris menabrak Deidara yang mau naik.

"Sasuke Kun!! Mau kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan itu dan menghambur keluar dari pintu utama. Dia menuju ke garasi dan mengambil motor kesayangannya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung melajukan motor itu sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Sasuke Kun!!" Deidara sedikit berlari menuju teras rumah, tapi Sasuke sudah jauh melewati gerbang megah di depan sana, "ya ampun, dia kenapa ya, un?"

"Mungkin aku sudah melemparnya ke jurang dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha merangkak untuk naik."

Deidara berbalik dan melihat Itachi berdiri di anak tangga tertinggi, "kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti," Itachi tersenyum penuh misteri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melajukan motornya seperti orang kesurupan. Secepat mungkin dia ingin bertemu Neji. Dia tidak ingin berpisah seperti ini!!

Sasuke menghentikan motornya segera setelah dia tiba di depan gedung apartemen berlantai 4 di depannya. Dia pun memarkir sepeda motor hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya itu di tempat yang disediakan. Setelah melepas helmnya Sasuke segera menuju ke kamar 309, tempat tinggal Neji.

Dia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang pernah Neji berikan untuknya. Lalu dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Seperti biasa, kamar itu bersih dan rapi. Tapi mata Sasuke segera terpusat pada koper yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu. Koper itu masih terbuka dan baju-baju sudah tertata dengan sempurna di dalamnya. Berikut perlengkapan yang lain.

Melihat itu Sasuke pun segera keluar lagi, usai mengunci pintu, dia turun ke tempat parkir dan sekali lagi melajukan motornya seperti orang gila. Dia menuju ke gedung perusahaan Uchiha yang bisa dia tempuh dalam waktu 40 menit.

Untung jalanan tidak seberapa macet, sehingga Sasuke bisa sampai lebih cepat ke gedung perusahaan milik keluarganya. Di depan gedung tinggi itu, dia melihat sosok Shikamaru yang lumayan dia kenal. Sasuke pun berhenti di tepi jalan dan membunyikan klakson motornya untuk menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Dan berhasil, si rambut nanas itu menghampirinya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"Neji ada?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dia absen karena sakit. Kemarin dia hampir pingsan di kantor."

"APA?"

"Memang—ada urusan apa kamu dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru meski telinganya sedikit berdenging.

Sasuke tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi dia menutup lagi kaca helmnya dan melesat pergi.

"…. Dasar aneh. Ga dia ga kakaknya, sama-sama susah ditebak maunya," dan Shikamaru pun masuk dalam gedung biru itu.

_**-Tokyo, 13 Februari, 11.00, Tokyo Street-**_

"HYAAAA!!!" Naruto melompat mundur saat sebuah motor melaju cepat di persimpangan jalan, "dasar gila!! Padahal sebentar lagi lampu merah!!" rutuk Naruto jengkel.

Lalu setelah lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau, Naruto pun menyebrangi jalan lebar itu.

"Jam 11 nih. Sebentar lagi Sakura Chan istirahat dari kantor. Samperin ah!!" maka pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah kantor Sakura.

Karena letaknya yang dekat, Naruto bisa dengan cepat mencapai kantor Sakura. Dan dia pun masuk dalam kantor bernuansa putih itu.

"Sa-ku-ra Chan!!" Naruto masuk dengan cueknya ke dalam kantor itu dan langsung menuju ke meja Sakura. Dia memang sudah sering sekali main ke sini dan akrab dengan semua yang ada di sana.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Sakura mendadak meletakkan map yang sedang dia baca dan memandang lekat kedua mata pemuda itu, "NARUTO!!" Sakura meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"E—EEEEHHHH!!! A-apa Sakura Chan?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Tolong—cuma kamu yang bisa aku andalkan?"

Naruto makin kebingungan, "a-apaan sih?" tanyanya.

"Tolong—aku butuh 1 set kue pengantin."

Naruto hening sejenak sebelum meluapkan rasa kagetnya, "HAAAAAHHHH?!! AKU YANG BUAT??!! GA MUNGKIN Sakura Chan!!!"

Mendadak Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto keras-keras, membuat pemuda itu protes,

"Aduuuh—kok malah dipukul siiih?!!"

Mendengar kehebohan itu semua yang ada di dalam kantor itu tertawa.

"Maksudku bukan kamu yang buat!!!"

Naruto makin bingung, "hah? Lalu? Siapa? Master? Mana mungkin bisa. Kan dia spesialis pastry dan mini cake."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, "MAKSUDKU TOKO ORANG TUAMU, NARUTOOOO!!" lalu gadis itu menghela nafas, "hh—salahku… sori," katanya setelah melihat muka Naruto yang pucat.

"Sakura Chan nyeremin…."

Saat itu Kurenai datang mendekat, "sepertinya kau sedang stress sekali, Sakura."

"Begitulah Kurenai San. Terlalu banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Mana tadi toko kue langganan kita lagi overloaded, jadi tidak bisa terima pesanan lagi. Ditambah lagi ada 2 klien baru…" Sakura tampak lesu.

Kurenai tersenyum, "ya sudah—hari ini kau pulang saja. Dan pikirkan di rumah sambil bersantai. Itu akan membantumu."

"Tapi—ini masih awal sekali untuk pulang."

Lagi-lagi Kurenai tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memang ada rencana menutup kantor sedikit lebih cepat. Karena—besok hari spesial 'kan?" ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kalian pasti punya acara penting. Mumpung weekend, pergunakanlah dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Waiii—Kurenai San memang nomor satu," seru Matsuri, "aku jadi bisa menyiapkan coklat," wajahnya tampak berbinar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan rajutanku," ujar Tenten tak kalah semangat dengan Matsuri.

"Dasar anak muda. Semangat sekali," Asuma, yang sejak tadi duduk anteng sambil merokok di mejanya, akhirnya ikut nimbrung juga, "kalau begitu," dia merangkul pinggang istrinya, "kita juga harus punya acara special dong, sayang."

Dan tawa pun memenuhi isi kantor mungil itu.

_**-Tokyo, 13 Februari, 15.00, Hope Cafe-**_

"Sakura Chan serius mau buat coklatnya di Coffe Shop?" tanya Naruto saat dia dan Sakura menuju ke tempat part time-nya.

"Iya—kalau di rumah aku takut gagal. Makanya aku udah bawa coklat yang kita beli kemarin. Lagian 'kan ada Master yang bisa membantuku."

Kemudian mereka pun menuju ke Coffe Shop dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Kedatangan keduanya jelas membuat 2 orang pemilik Coffe Shop itu terkejut, karena Coffe Shop belum buka—dan jadwal kerja Naruto masih 3 jam lagi.

"Kok—kalian sudah datang?" tanya Iruka yang masih memakai pakaian biasa.

"Master!! Aku minta tolong!! Ajari aku cara membuat coklat yang enak!!" pinta Sakura sepenuh hati.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, Master!! Ajari aku!! Kalau Master mau mengajari aku, hari ini aku akan bantu-bantu di Coffe Shop. Kumohon!!!"

Iruka jadi kebingungan menghadapi permintaan dadakan ini.

"Tidak apa 'kan, Iruka?" Kakashi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur, "masa kau tega membiarkan valentine seorang gadis jadi hancur."

Iruka tersenyum," memangnya siapa yang mau menolak? Aku cuma kaget 'kok," lalu dia memandang Sakura, "nah—ayo kita mulai. Kau mau buat coklat yang seperti apa?"

"Yang mudah, indah dan enak!!" jawab Sakura semangat sambil menaruh bawaannya di meja dapur. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, dapur itu pun ramai oleh suara denting alat membuat kue dan juga suara Sakura yang heboh karena baru sekali ini membuat coklat sendiri.

Kakashi dan Iruka tersenyum melihat semangat dua orang muda itu.

_**-Tokyo, 13 Februari, 19.00, Hope Cafe-**_

_Klining_….

Pintu Coffe Shop itu terbuka dan masuklah Neji yang tengah melepaskan mantel coklat tebal dan juga syal yang dia pakai untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya akhir musim dingin ini. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku konter dan melihat-lihat menu Coffe Shop itu.

"Saya pesan 1 Espresso," ujarnya pada pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Pelayan berambut perak itu pun segera membuatkan pesanannya dengan cekatan.

Sembari menunggu, Neji melihat-lihat beragam jenis kue yang ada dalam konter kaca di dekatnya.

"Silahkan," pelayan tadi memberikan secangkir Espresso panas pada Neji, "apa anda ingin mencoba kue kami juga?"

Neji menggeleng sopan, "maaf—saya tidak terlalu suka manis."

"Kami punya Coffe Cake yang sesuai untuk selera anda. Cocok disantap bersama Espresso yang anda minum sekarang."

Kalah oleh bujuk rayu si pelayan, Neji pun akhirnya memesan sebuah Coffe Cake yang dihias cantik dengan Plain Cream.

"**Irrasshaimase**."

Neji sesekali memperhatikan para tamu yang datang dan disambut oleh senyum manis seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Tapi itu tidak berhasil mengusir kemelut dalam pikirannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut Coffe Shop itu. Tempat dia dan Sasuke –lagi-lagi— bertengkar. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan Coffe Shop itu setelah membayar apa yang dia pesan.

Neji keluar dari Coffe Shop mungil itu dan kembali menghangatkan diri dalam balutan mantel dan syal miliknya. Salju turun tidak begitu deras dan jalanan Shibuya itu pun masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Neji memandang wajah kota dihadapannya. Suasana mesra terpancar jelas dari hiasan-hiasan yang meramaikan etalase setiap toko yang dia lewati.

"Valentine ya?" lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas. Kalau pepatah _'sekali menghela nafas, kau akan membuang 1 kebahagiaan'_ itu benar, berarti Neji hampir membuang semua kebahagiaan yang dia punya.

Sebenarnya dia tahu maksud Sasuke menahannya pergi. Lusa besok—adalah hari yang special untuk para pasangan kekasih. Tapi—bagi Neji saat ini, karir adalah yang utama dan dia sedikit lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sasuke.

Saat Neji hendak menyebrangi jalan, dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah motor yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, dia kembali terkejut melihat siapa si pengendara itu, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepas helmnya, "aku—butuh bicara denganmu…. Berdua…."

Neji menangkap kesungguhan dalam mata Sasuke. Binar yang begitu dia suka. Maka dia pun menuruti dan naik di belakang Sasuke. Kemudian motor itu melaju membawa mereka menjauhi Shibuya hingga tiba ke daerah apartemen Neji. Sasuke menghentikan motor itu di sebuah taman yang tampak lengang. Mereka berdua turun dari motor dan duduk di sebuah bangku batu terdekat.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menunduk, "…. Tentang kita—tentu saja," Sasuke menjalin jemarinya. Neji hafal benar, ini kebiasaannya kalau sedang grogi atau bimbang, "aku—sudah berpikir banyak. Dan aku—tahu kalau aku salah."

Neji memandang Sasuke yang kini menegakkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bersikap egois, kekanakan dan tidak mau mengerti. Aku minta maaf."

Neji nyaris saja mengira dia punya masalah dengan pendengarannya. Sasuke—seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudi meminta maaf?

Bola mata hitam Sasuke menatap lekat pada Neji, "selama ini aku selalu menuntut yang terbaik darimu. Tapi—aku sendiri tidak pernah memberikan yang terbaik dariku untukmu."

"Sasuke…."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Neji, "aku—akan sabar menunggu sampai Neji kembali dari Osaka. 2 tahun lagi—aku pasti akan menjadi kebanggaan untukmu."

"Hah?" Neji keheranan dengan ucapan Sasuke, "apa maksudnya dengan 2 tahun lagi?"

Sasuke ikutan heran, "hah? Bu—bukannya kau akan langsung bekerja di sana selama 2 tahun?"

Neji makin heran, "siapa yang bilang? Aku hanya mengantarkan berkas saja kok. Setelah itu mengikuti seminar dan langsung pulang."

Sasuke akhirnya sadar tentang semua ini, "dasar—BAKA ANIKIII!! LAGI-LAGI DIA MENIPUKU!!" teriaknya kesal, "awas kau nanti!!"

Mau tidak mau Neji jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melupakan seluruh rasa kesalnya terhadap pemuda itu begitu melihat muka Sasuke yang berubah merah padam. Bercampur antara kesal dan juga malu.

"Jangan tertawa!!"

Neji pun menghentikan tawanya meski tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, "aku harus berterimakasih pada Itachi Sama," Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke, "berkatnya—aku bisa melihatmu yang mulai tumbuh dewasa ini," dan Neji pun memberikan Sasuke sebuah ciuman manis yang lembut, "jadi—aku boleh pergi 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "iya…" jawabnya singkat sebelum akhirnya Neji kembali membungkamnya dalam satu ciuman sepenuh hati. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya di leher Neji, "valentineku bersamamu…. Bukan hanya tahun ini saja 'kan?"

Neji tersenyum, "tentu saja…. Setiap hari adalah valentineku bersama denganmu…."

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 10.00, Tokyo Eki-**_

Stasiun sentral kota Tokyo tampak tidak seberapa ramai saat itu. Sasuke dan Neji berdiri di sebuah gerai toko yang menjual bentou dan beragam makanan yang lain.

"Yakin kau tidak butuh yang lain?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya. Lagipula aku bisa beli yang lain di kereta," kata Neji seraya mengambil kantung plastik berisi segala jenis makanan yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya, "kau jadi seperti ibu-ibu cerewet. Padahal semalam kau manis sekali."

Wajah Sasuke kembali merona merah, "kau itu ya… sehari ga godain aku kenapa sih?"

Neji hanya tersenyum dan dia pun mengajak Sasuke meninggalkan toko itu.

Saat itu irama pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta memenuhi isi stasiun itu, "_kereta Shikansen dari Osaka akan segera tiba. Para penumpang berikutnya diharap mundur hingga garis kuning_."

"Ayo!!," Sasuke menggandeng Neji dan mengajaknya masuk dalam barisan penumpang di dekat rel.

Tak lama, deru kereta peluru itu pun menggema di langit-langit stasiun Tokyo yang megah itu. Saat pintu terbuka, para penumpang turun dengan teratur, dan segera setelah kereta kosong, barulah para penumpang yang hendak berangkat memasuki kereta.

"Aku berangkat. Dan kau—jadi anak manis ya?!" Neji mengacak poni Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji, "sudah sana masuk!!"

Neji tersenyum dan mendadak, dia menarik pinggang Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu mendekat padanya untuk sebuah ciuman sebelum keberangkatannya. Neji tidak peduli lagi pada fakta kalau mereka saat ini tengah berada di kawasan publik. Apalagi peduli pada beraneka pandangan yang terarah pada mereka….

Sasuke sedikit terengah saat Neji melepaskannya. Wajahnya merah padam saat itu, "kau ini!!" gumamnya geram.

"Jimat—supaya tidak ada yang menggodaku disana," kata Neji, "jaa, Sasuke," pemuda itu pun masuk dalam gerbong kereta itu.

Saat itu seorang pemuda berambut merah bata memandang ke arah pasangan tadi dan tersenyum, "dia pasti kaget sekali setelah ini."

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 11.00, Namikaze's Residence-**_

_TING TONG!!_

"Naruto!! Tolong bukakan pintu!!" seru Kushina pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk nih!! Tanggung!! Sebentar juga selesai. Kaasan saja yang buka!!" balas Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Tousan!! Tolong dong!!" pinta wanita berambut merah panjang itu pada suaminya, Minato yang sedang membaca koran dalam kotatsu.

"Haduuuh—kalian berdua ini memang ya… kalau sudah asik ga mau diganggu," dan pria yang menurunkan ketampanannya pada putranya itu pun akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kotatsu dan membukakan pintu depan rumah itu.

"Ah!!" Minato hendak menyapa siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumah mungilnya itu, tapi dia tertahan oleh permintaan si tamu. Minato pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk.

"Siapa itu, Tousan?" tanya Kushina seraya mengintip dari ruangan tempatnya berada, "ah!!"

Dan lagi-lagi si tamu itu menahan suara yang punya rumah. Kushina tersenyum jahil dan mendekati Minato, "kalau begitu—lebih baik kita pergi saja. Daripada menganggu," katanya sambil mengambil mantelnya dan juga milik suaminya, "Naruto!! Kami berdua ke toko sebentar ya? Ada sedikit masalah."

"IYAAA!!" seru Naruto dari dapur.

Kushina tersenyum, "nah—selamat bersenang-senang. Nah Tousan… kita sekalian kencan saja, ya?!" dia mengapit lengan suaminya mesra.

Minato tersenyum, "dengan senang hati," lalu dia pun menepuk pundak si tamu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "nikmati harimu—Gaara Kun."

Gaara pun tersenyum dan membiarkan pasutri yang selalu tampak mesra itu pergi. Lalu dia pun melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang tersedia. Dan setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan slipper, Gaara pun masuk dalam rumah mungil berlantai 2.

Meski bisnis toko kue keluarga Namikaze berjalan lancar yang sangat sukses, tidak ada kesan glamour sama sekali dalam rumah yang hangat ini.

Gaara meletakkan kopernya perlahan di lantai kayu dekat dapur dan mengintip ke dalam dimana Naruto sedang sibuk membungkuk di atas loyang berisi cake yang baru matang. Gaara pun mendekatinya perlahan, supaya tidak membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut.

Tapi niatnya terhalang saat tidak sengaja dia menendang cetakan kecil yang berserakan di lantai dapur.

"Ya ampuun!!" seru Naruto marah, "berisiik!!! Katanya mau per…" omelan Naruto terputus saat dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Plastik berisi krim di tangannya meluncur jatuh dengan mulus.

Untung saja Gaara berhasil menyelamatkannya, "kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja?" dia tersenyum memandang wajah Naruto yang melongo heran dengan bola mata yang bulat sempurna, "_no hugs_?"

Seketika itu Naruto langsung menghambur dan memeluk Gaara erat, "DASAR TUKANG ISEEEENG!!! KATANYA NYAMPE NTAR SOREE!!!" Naruto memukul-mukul pundak Gaara, separuh senang separuh jengkel.

"Ini kejutan untukmu, bocah manja," Gaara menahan lengan Naruto dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman yang tidak singkat. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan itu.

"Happy Valentine Day, Naruto," Gaara mengakhiri reuni itu dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah.

Naruto tersenyum, "kau curang—mengagetkan aku seperti ini. Padahal kejutan untukmu belum jadi."

Gaara melirik cake yang ada di loyang. Sebagian sudah selesai dihias dengan cantik, dan sebagian masih berantakan, "karyamu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "rencananya—untukmu… itu Choco Coffe Cake yang aku ciptain khusus buat kamu!!" katanya semangat.

"Hmm—khusus untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat lagi.

Gaara pun mengambil 1 cake mungil itu dan memakannya, "…. Tidak seberapa manis…. Aku suka ini."

Senyum Naruto berkembang dengan indahnya, "akhirnya Gaara bisa makan cake buatanku… senangnya…."

Melihat keceriaan itu, Gaara kembali tergoda. Sekali lagi dia meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya, "kado yang sangat istimewa," bisiknya di telinga pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu, "malam ini—aku pun akan memberimu sesuatu yang istimewa."

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya terasa rileks oleh kehangatan yang Gaara bawa untuknya….

"Umm—apa Lee juga pulang bersamaan denganmu?" tanya Naruto di sela ciuman itu.

Gaara hanya menggeleng dan kembali membungkam Naruto dengan bibirnya….

Saat ini—Gaara yakin dia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membuang penghargaan fotografi yang harusnya dia terima di Okinawa saat ini. Keberadaan Naruto—adalah segalanya untuk Gaara…. Sekarang—dan juga nanti.

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 14.00, Uchiha's Mansion-**_

"Salju…." Itachi memandang butiran putih yang turun perlahan di luar jendela kamarnya. Lalu dia kembali memandang wajah Deidara yang ada di dalam pelukannya, "tapi—kau lebih indah dari salju manapun yang pernah aku lihat…."

"Perayu, un!!" Deidara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi saat bibir mereka bertemu.

Kecupan itu singkat dan Itachi beralih pada leher Deidara, "aku hanya bisa merayumu. Tidak ada yang lain."

Deidara tersenyum saat Itachi membawanya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Hening salju tak mengganggu apa yang ada di antara mereka berdua saat itu….

….

"Baka Aniki!! Paling tidak tutup pintu, kek," Sasuke menggerutu dan hilang minat untuk memarahi kakaknya karena sudah membohonginya. Dia pun menutup pintu besar itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 16.20, Tokyo Eki-**_

Sakura berlari sedikit bergegas, dia sudah telat 10 menit. Kereta dari Osaka pasti sudah tiba sejak tadi. Gadis itu pun segera menuju ke stasiun utama kota Tokyo dan dia pun mencari sosok tunangannya itu….

"Lee!! Maaf aku telat!!" Sakura langsung menuju ke arah Lee yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk stasiun.

"Sakura," wajah Lee sumringah memandang paras ayu yang tersenyum padanya itu.

"Ini," Sakura menyerahkan kantung lucu berwarna pink pada Lee, "Happy Valentine Day," ujarnya seraya memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Lee.

Lee mengeluarkan isi kantung itu. Sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, "boleh aku buka?" Sakura mengangguk. Dan Lee pun membuka kotak kertas yang terjalin pita hijau itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cake coklat berbentuk inisial namanya, "kau buat ini sendiri?"

"Iya. Dibantu Naruto. Nanti habiskan, ya?!"

"Tentu saja. Luapan cinta Sakura akan aku simpan dalam hati!!" seru Lee membaa seolah bisa melelehkan tumpukan salju di sekitar mereka.

Sakura tersenyum maklum dan mengapit lengan Lee, "ayo—kita pulang."

Dan mereka berdua pun menyusuri jalanan yang sepertinya menjadi parade para pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 17.05, Hope Coffe Shop-**_

"Kau ini sembarangan sekali. Padahal sebentar lagi 'kan mau buka," Iruka membenahi pakaiannya.

Kakashi duduk di tempat tidur yang ada di kamar mereka di lantai 2 Coffe Shop yang mereka kelola. Dia memandang sosok indah Iruka yang sedang merapikan ikatan rambutnya.

"Habis—kau itu selalu saja bisa mempesonaku meski kamu cuma diam."

Iruka memandang Kakashi sedikit cemberut, "dasar tukang gombal. Kenapa aku selalu terjebak sama rayuan kamu, ya?"

Kakashi bangkit dan memeluk Iruka dari belakang, "itu tandanya kamu suka aku gombalin."

"Siapa bilang," meski bicara begitu, Iruka diam saja saat Kakashi memutar tubuhnya dan sekali lagi memberinya sebuah sentuhan yang memabukkan. Biar sekeras apapun menolak—pasti akan berakhir dengan takluknya Iruka dalam sentuhan Kakashi. Seperti saat ini… ketika Kakashi membawanya meninggalkan semua yang bisa Iruka pikirkan…. Menawannya dalam kehangatan yang seolah abadi.

_**-Tokyo, 14 Februari, 19.40, Tokyo University Hospital-**_

Temari menghampiri suaminya sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum yang begitu cerianya saat dia sampai di sisi Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keingintahuannya.

Temari menyodorkan buku Panduan Kesehatan Ibu dan Janin yang barusan dia terima, "sudah masuk delapan minggu."

Serta merta Shikamaru memeluk istrinya itu.

"Shi—Shikamaru!! Jangan terlalu kencang!!" Temari melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

"Temari—Temari…. Aku tidak tahu… aku—aku…."

Temari tersenyum, "kita berusaha bertiga, ya… Ayah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mencium istrinya itu, "iya—Ibu…."

Lalu seraya bergandeng tangan erat, mereka pun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu dan siap menyebarkan berita gembira itu pada sanak keluarga mereka.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Valentine Day… hari dimana cinta menjadi yang utama di muka bumi ini. Hari dimana cinta menempati porsi yang ada dalam setiap jiwa…. Hari dimana cinta—mewarnai langkah setiap insan yang ada….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks for Reading**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nyiahahahaha—niatnya mau ikut challenge di infant, malah kebablasan. Baru 1 arc aja udah ngabisin 850an words. Gimana mau namatin dalam 1400 words? Hahahahhaha—parah saia. Tapi—kangen juga, udah lama saia ga bikin fic sepanjang ini dalam satu chap :D. BTW—Masih pantaskah ini disebut sebuah Oneshot? DX… Tapi—Akhirnya kesampaian juga saia bikin fic dengan gaya begini. Terinspirasi dari film **LOVE** nih XD.

Okeh deh—**Happy Valentine Day** buat kalian *cup cup muach muach**peluk smua yang baca*. Moga ga cuma di hari ini aja kita menebar cinta. Mari jadikan setiap hari dalam hidup kita sebagai hari yang penuh cinta *sok puitis*

A/N : penjelasan kata yang di **Bold =**

**Otomen**: laki-laki yang suka hobi yang feminin. Tapi bukan berarti seorang banci atau waria. Hanya saja mereka terampil dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak dan menjahit.

**Honmei**: Coklat special yang berarti curahan hati sang gadis (ceileh) untuk pemuda yang disuka.

**Giri**: Coklat wajib. Biasa diberikan untuk teman dan keluarga.

**Master**: Sebutan untuk pemilik Coffe Shop ataupun tempat sejenis seperti bar, cake house dan cafe.

**Shinkansen**: Sekedar info saja. Shinkansen adalah kereta peluru tercepat di Jepang. Jarak Tokyo-Osaka yang memakan waktu sekitar 6 jam dengan memakai kereta biasa, bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam dengan Shinkansen. Terbayang seberapa cepat laju kereta ini?

**Shibuya 109 Building **: Sering lihat kan di manga ataupun anime? Ini adalah Trademark daerah Shibuya. Dan isinya adalah toko-toko yang digemari anak muda. Mulai toko baju mode terkini hingga mode-mode unik seperti Ghotic Loli. Beberapa artis kenamaan di Jepang memiliki toko di sini. Salah satunya adalah Hamasaki Ayumi.

**Irrasshaimase**: Biasa diucapkan oleh pelayan toko saat menerima tamu. Bisa diartikan sebagai 'selamat datang' dan hanya digunakan dalam lingkup sebuah toko.

Siplah. Gitu aja special Valentine Fic dari saia…. RR ditungguuuuu!!!!

(Ao—inilah alasan kenapa diriku tidak ngepost kimisuki dari kapan hari XDD. Surprise from me. Cho lho udah tau XDD *Kabur sejauh mungkin dari Ao*)


End file.
